kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2015 September 25th/Content
}|Content|1st August}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Content # 'Shoukaku second remodel''' #* It should be a hypothetical remodel according to Comptiq Volume June 2015. A scenario in which they both survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html #* Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item acquirable from Summer 2015 Event with a description that say it'd be needed for the Second Remodel of the certain Class of Regular Carrier. Comptiq October 2015 interview said that by completing the quest, which will be implemented in the future, users who haven't get the item in the aforementioned event will be able to obtain the item too. #* New voice lines for Shoukaku Kai Ni and Kai Ni A. # More Autumn Ship Girl CG #* For Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Chitose, Chiyoda # More Autumn Voice Lines #* For Ayanami, Shikinami, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Shigure, Yuudachi, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Yura, Fusou, Yamashiro, Chitose, Chiyoda #* Might reward Prototype Flight Deck Catapult as mentioned above. # Server Transfer #* Accepted server transfer applicants have their accounts in transition from Rabaul to Kure/Sasebo. # New Buildable Ship #* Katori and Akigumo are now buildable via NORMAL CONSTRUCTION # New Quests'''NEW! :* Composition Quests , , and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 3 |Note = Requires: Bm6(?) Unlocks: B50 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: A50(?), B34(?) Unlocks: B51 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = #F2F7F0 }} as flagship with and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: Bd2(?) Unlocks: B52 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} }} :* Sortie Quests , , , and up to 2 additional ships to World 5-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 500 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 X 1 |Note = Requires: A56 Unlocks: F19, F20, D19 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), , and up to 2 additional ships to World 3-1 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A57 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FCF8F8 }} as flagship, , and up to 3 additional ships to World 2-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 0 / 200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A58 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} }} :* Expedition Quests }} :* Arsenal Quests or as flagship and then scrap 3 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} equipped with as flagship and then scrap 2 '''UNLOCK the plane before completing this quest if they are previously locked |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = }} }} References